


In the Garden

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I Don't Even Know, this is a lot more serious than I meant it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve held the apple up to him, half eaten already, the inside flesh of it white and the skin dark red. Juice dripped from the apple down her pale hand and slender wrist. Adam took the bite that was offered, straight from her hand. It was a good apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

Adam Milligan was barely out of high school when his mother died in a car crash. His dad, well his dad had never really been much of a part of his life. The guy made an appearance every now and then to drop off a birth day present or take him to a ball game. Bu there were stretches of whole years that Adam had never seen him, so he didn’t expect much.

His dad showed up at the funeral. Adam didn’t even know how the guy had found out about it. He looked worn down and too old for his age, his face wrinkled and gray in his beard. He asked Adam if there was anything he needed.

Adam wanted to tell him to fuck off, that he didn’t need anything. But he was eighteen, he wasn’t going to college, he didn’t have a job. The mortgage mom had on the house was underwater, they didn’t have much of value to sell. Adam didn’t really know what to do with his life.

So he told his dad all of this. They ended up on a sixteen hour road trip across the country with his few meaningful belongings stuffed in the backseat. For the most part it was awkwardly silent. He didn’t really know anything about his dad. His dad didn’t really know anything about him. They still didn’t talk about much at all.

When they pulled up in front of a run down one story house in a questionable neighborhood, Adam was really beginning to wonder if he should of followed his dad. Then he learned that he had two brothers. Sam and Dean. They were just as shocked to see him as he was to see them. 

He hid in the room he was given for a week. It was more like a closet. There had been stacks of boxes stored in there which were now sitting haphazardly piled in the living room. Adam barely had room for a twin mattress - no bed frame - and his duffel bag of clothes. It was a suitably depressing place as he struggled to cope with the loss of his mother and the sudden, drastic shift in his life.

Adam didn’t want to live there. He didn’t like his brothers. He didn’t like his dad. He had absolutely no luck trying to find a job on his own, however. He had never even had a job before. It was unexpected when Dean told him that he might find a job where one of his brother’s friends worked. Some guy named Castiel that did landscaping work for a rich dude who owned a mansion. Adam suspected that Dean was trying to set him up with a job to get him out of the house. He still didn’t care.

He met for an interview with the head gardener, Joshua. He was a wrinkled old black man who was so nice he got on Adam’s nerves. He seemed sympathetic to Adam’s story - the pity just pissed him off - but it got him the job. Adam didn’t really know much about gardening at all, but he was young and fit and he figured that it couldn’t be too hard.

The Castiel guy was supposed to help teach him the ropes. Adam wondered how he and Dean had ever become friends, they were so opposite. Castiel didn’t seem to like him very much. Joshua tutored him sometimes too. He kind of hated the job, working in a big fancy garden that sprawled back from a massive brick mansion. It was unnecessary wealth, and he resented it.

Every now and then, he snuck away from Joshua to get a few moments alone. There were little topiary trees to be pruned and shaped, which he wasn’t very good at but made him look busy while he dawdled. The day was sunny and hot, his gardening shears slipping in his hands with the sweat on his palms.

Out of nowhere, Adam heard a crunch and spun around.

There was a pretty young girl in a white dress eating a shiny red apple, staring at him.

“Uh. Hi?”

“Hello. Are you the new gardener here?”

“Yeah. I’m Adam.”

She continued to eat her apple, crunching loudly, watching him with a kind of intensity that was foreign. Girls never paid attention to him like this. Sure, he was a bit thin and gawky - nothing like his half brothers which was totally unfair - but it wasn’t like he was fat or had acne.

“My name is Eve.”

“Do you, uh, do you work here?”

“No. I live here.”

“Oh.”

Adam slumped, his shears dangling in his hands by his sides as he looked down. His hand were dirty and he was covered in sweat. A girl like that, who actually lived in a place like this, he wondered why she was talking to him.

“Do you want a bite of my apple?”

He looked up, blinking in the sunlight. “Huh?”

“Do you want a bite of my apple?”

“My hands are dirty.”

“That’s all right.”

Eve held the apple up to him, half eaten already, the inside flesh of it white and the skin dark red. Juice dripped from the apple down her pale hand and slender wrist. Adam took the bite that was offered, straight from her hand. It was a good apple.

She smiled at him. Her wide brown eyes and round gentle face looking so kind. She finished the apple in another few bites and tugged on the cuff of his work uniform.

“Follow me.”

“Where?”

“Does it matter?”

Turning from him, she darted down the open lawn to the edge of the garden path that lead through a maze of shrubs. Adam dropped his shears and ran after her, the sway of her hips and the flutter of her dress pulling him forwards. He dashed around the turns of the garden maze, losing her a few times, but she was there waiting around a bend for him. She led him to break in the shrubs where a narrow foot path exited, leading to a bench underneath a trellis that was hidden by hanging falls of lush vines.

When he caught up with her, Even pulled him forward and pushed him down on the bench, straddling his lap. She was very forward in her attention, and Adam wondered what it was that she wanted. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, when her plush lips pressed against him tasting of sweet apples. His hands found their place on the soft cotton dress over her hips, the dip of her waist and around to the curve of her back, holding her close. She giggled and pushed her tongue against him, pushing in to his mouth.

He’d ask her questions, but he didn’t want her to stop kissing him. When he moved his hands up her back to the falls of soft brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders, Eve ground her hips against him. She lifted her skirts up, and reached between them to undo his pants as she rose on her knees.

“Uh. Do you, I don’t have - cond - oh… “

Adam shuddered as she sank down on his cock, enveloped in wet heat, silk smooth and so tight. Her dress still hid her from view.

“Shh, don’t worry about it.”

He’d never been with a girl before, and if she said that it was okay, then Adam believed her.

“Okay.”

Eve swayed on his lap, her dainty hands clutching at his shoulders. She bent forward to kiss him and suck the breath from his mouth. Grabbing her hips, jerking upward into the clutch of her body, Adam groaned and released deep into her. Eve smiled at him. She kissed him one more time, before standing from his lap and smoothing her dress over her thighs.

Adam wanted to ask her so many things, but she turned and ran. He chased her again, back through the maze. Once he made it out, though, he was met with Joshua.

“There you are. Where had you gotten off to?”

“Uh….”

 Adam’s thought trailed off as he turned to watch Even running through the garden, barefoot on the verdant green grass.

He heard Joshua sigh heavily next to him. “You know she’s only trying to piss her parents off. You shouldn’t meddle with that. ”

“Don’t tell me what to do, I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions.”

“Kid, how old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

Joshua clapped him on the shoulder once. “Good luck.”

Adam didn’t take it for the warning it was meant to be, too busy watching the flutter of a white dress disappear around a row of hedges.


End file.
